


The bet

by MachiMaquiaveli



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, After care, BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dom Natasha Romanov, Dom/sub Play, F/M, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Nipples Pierced, Non-Consensual Spanking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reader-Insert, Shibari, Sub Clint Barton, Sub Loki (Marvel), Sub Tony Stark, Tie and tease, bet, dom reader, personal propiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachiMaquiaveli/pseuds/MachiMaquiaveli
Summary: Reader is a BDSM Club owner and among their subs is Loki. When the Avengers came for him Nat decide to settle down the issue with a bet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No idea where this came from but I love it! Also, this is NSFW BDSM stuff so if you don’t like that kind of stuff, don’t read it. And if you are a **minor** read it if you want but under your **own responsability.**
> 
> _Italics are for thoughts_  
>  Comments and kudos are always welcome.  
> Also you can find me on tumblr.  
> \------------------------------------------------------

Clint and Nat are spying on a small building in the outskirts of the city. They are on an Intel mission trying to figure out if Loki is really hiding there. Iron man is on the roof with the Cap and Bruce.

-Can’t see anything from here –complaints Clint –All the windows are taint

-We will have to go in –comments Natasha –Tony, get down here and follow me

Tony goes next to her.

-Tony! Without the suit! We need to be as quiet as possible

-Ok, ok. Iron-suit out

Now Tony is wearing a regular black suit and Clint smirks.

-Very practical –He says

-Sometimes you need to sacrifice a little practical for something more fancy, don’t wanna die in plain clothes.

-How about don’t wanna die at all?

-That’s what the Iron suit is for.

-You both are going to die if you don’t shut up –Interrupted Natasha

-He started! –They both accuse each other

-What part of the shut up eludes you two? The shut or the up?

For their own good they decided to remain silent and not answer the question. Nat takes a last look before going to the entrance. In the building there are only two entrances, one in the front and one in the back, Cap and Bruce are watching the back in case somebody tries to run away.

When they go in they are shock with the nice decorations and the bar. They stood for a moment until a woman with a Lolita costume walks in.

-Sorry, were closed until nine p.m. –she says while bowing

The trio is still trying to find and answer, this is obviously a not abandon building, the furniture is in great state, the bar is full of drinks and the scenario is clean and ready. But then, why the outside is so dusty and abandon? Nat is the first one to get to the only valid conclusion.

-My, my, dear sister; what a beautiful subs you got there –You come out from the back stage wearing your favorite dom suit

-Thank you –She smiles to you while Clint and tony look at each other puzzle.

-Unfortunately the auditions were yesterday so will have to wait for the next time

-It’s ok, I’m not here for the audition; I’m looking for a little runaway.

-Is that so? –You are intrigued –And why do you think it could be here on my little club?

-Little bird told me

-Right –You are not very convince, to say the less, but you are not in the mood for lovers quarrel anyway –Well, sorry but right now it’s only me and my subs so if you excuse me I have lot of work to do

-The name is Loki –she continues

-Never heard of him

-Who told you it was a him?

You bite your lips, _“Busted”._

-You just did –You lie

-C’mon, dear sister, don’t lie to me.

You make a grin, she knows your cards but still you are not giving up. Or you were not giving up until he had to come out from the back stage. Loki, your latest acquisition and your only male sub came from behind the curtain in all his glorious flesh; only wearing leather pants, no shoes, no shirt (as you always order him when you are in the club). He wears his hair down with a black headscarf. You like the headscarf in case you need to tie something on the moment and can’t find a rope. You also had his nipples pierced for your amusement (but he loves it no less than you do).  


-(Y/N) we need more… -he doesn’t finish the sentence; instead he freezes like a deer in front of a car

-You were saying? –Asks Nat

You try to keep your cool.

-Him? He is just a little slave. Slaves don’t have names.

-Right

-Besides, unless you have an order “mistress cop” there is nothing you can do.

-You are right, I don’t have an order; I’m not even a cop. But I have something you want.

-And what could it be?

Nat takes two steps back and poses her hand over Clint’s head and Tony’s head. Damn, busted again. While you were talking you couldn’t keep your eyes off from them. Their bodies are sweet, one bulkier than the other but still very appetizing. And they are both very witty, even with their head down they are watching you through the eyelashes. The kind of student asking for a painful lesson (your favorite on the other hand), any of them would make an amazing addition to the club staff (and into your bed).

-How about a little competition? Winner takes all.

The boys look surprise and tried to protest but she shushes them with a wave of her hand.

You hesitate, you should be preparing the club for tonight’s opening, making sure all the props are in good shape and all the actors in their right place but you cannot say no to such a tempting offer. You sigh.

-What did you have in mind?

-How good are you with Shibari?

In moments you are on the stage with tons of rope and an over thrilling feel under your skin. The rules are simple; you are to tie up each other sub and the best knot wins. For this game you have choose Loki (after all is your only male sub) and she has choose her blonde sub, Clint. The others are sitting on the floor watching in silent.

You take your time, walking around this guy, analyzing him carefully. He has a beautiful face and a lovely hair. You slid your fingers in his head and let them drop to his shoulders and then his arms. They are big and strong, and even if that makes your legs shake you are not 100% happy. He is way bigger that you are used to tie but a good challenge always turns you on. Besides, you can use it as an opportunity to test him, see how much he can endure and what makes him tickle.

You grab the first rope and start working in his body, you want him to drink on every single second but he remains inflexible. You keep working, now more intense; no matter how stubborn he is you will make him yield.

When the both of you are done you look at each other. Loki is tie up on a butterfly pose and his skin is slightly pink with the arousal. You opted for a turtle knot and you are quite proud but you got very few responses from the man (for now).

-Your turtle knot is a little loose but that only makes it more primal, I like it–She praises you

-But your butterfly knot is elegant and clean –You hate to admit it but it’s the plain truth.

You look at each other for a moment and then get to the same conclusion.

-It’s a tie –You say at the same time chuckling

-To the best of three? –You propose

-Deal

After seen how good she is you decide to go all in, you are good, your hands move steady and firm and soon you have put Clint on a flamenco pose, holding him as hard as you can while he lets silent moans scape from his lips. You are well please with yourself but then she puts Loki upside down. Making it a tie again. Later you try for a Daruma knot and she goes for the Shrimp tie. And to make it more impressive she has use his black headscarf to blindfold him.

-I can’t believe you could tie his toes, he is very ticklish there –You praise her

-And I can’t believe you were able to tie Clint’s legs so; well, tie, your muscles must ache.

-Yeah, I’m not used to this kind of sub but I think it’s worth it. I finally made him blush (and more than that).

-Good job on that too.

The more time you spent together the more you like her.

-Oh my –You said suddenly –Where are my manners? Would you like to drink something?

-Whisky if you have

-Sure –You turn to the Lolita sub –Tasha, bring me the usual and Whisky for my dear sister.

The girl bows and runs to the bar to take care of your order.

-Thank you so much

-My pleasure. Now, what are we going to do with our little contest?

-Maybe after the drinks we can think of something.

You nod in agreement and free the boys from their ties; there are bruises but no signal of circulation impairment or nerve damage. You are just that good; and you are happy she is too. When you got your drink you sit on the edge of the scenario and cheers with her. Then you notice something.

-What the hell is your sub doing with a phone in my club?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game is interrupted by Tony Stark and his cockyness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Italics are for thoughts_  
>  Comments and kudos are always welcome.  
> Also you can find me on tumblr.
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------

Nat looks at Tony both surprise and angry.

-Tony –she commands –what the hell are you doing with your phone?

-Just taking some pictures –Casually comments 

-Tony! You cannot take pictures without permission; give me the phone now.

-C’mon, it’s just a couple stupid pictures.

-Tony, the first rule of BDSM is the trusting, you cannot do ANYTHING without the others consent. I tough you would understand that.

-I’m not hurting anybody, unlike you two.

Your jaw drops.

-Is one of those? –You ask her with a frown

-Is one of those.

-Fine. Tasha, search for Luna and bring me the kneeling chair and the paddles. Loki, prepare him.

-Wait, what? –protest Tony 

Loki jumps enthusiastic and his mood only gets better when Nat orders Clint to help him. In the blink of an eye Tony is stripped of all his clothes and tie up to the kneeling chair. He protests again but you silent him with a bit gag.

-Careful don’t drop it –You advise him –because every time you fail to hold it in place we will start the count over.

-How about twenty slaps? –Asks you Nat

-Only?

-Twenty…each

You show him a devilish smile.

-Yeah, he is been beyond disrespectful so we must act in the same grade.

You grab the paddle and even if you don’t hit him that hard the surprise makes him drop the gag.

-Ups –You say while putting it back in its place –let’s start over.

While you keep smacking him the boys are drooling fascinated with the view. Not every day you can see the billionaire humiliated and trashed like that. 

-Boys, close your mouth –says Natasha- You look like a couple dogs in front of a steak, you only miss the waving tails.

-We could fix that –you suggest –I think I have a couple tail plugs somewhere in the basement.

-You have everything dear sister –Her tone was of the total admiration

-Yeah, we have spectacles almost every day of the week so I decided it was better to have my own props so I know they have been clean and properly prepared. You wouldn’t believe the lack of hygiene of certain “professionals”

-I’ve travel a lot so I have seen quite enough

-Yeah, it’s like, c’mon guys, be more respectful of your body.

-Totally

-By the way, how many spanks did he take?

-No idea

-Guess we will have to start over.

Tony whines but he doesn’t let the gag fall again. You go to him and harshly grab his chin.

-See what happens when you break the trust? Now I could hit you with a spiked whip and you could do nothing about it.

Tony whines louder and struggle but you know just how good Loki is with the knots. He will hurt himself before breaking free. He must has notice it too because he is sweating and his breathing is accelerating. 

You shrug your shoulders while focusing in the reddish butt in front of you. You really love to discipline cocky subs and he was begging for it. He spits the gag.

-Free me now! –He orders

-No

-You think this is funny? Because I don’t and I’m not participating in this sick game!

-Now you get it. Without the trust this is nothing but a sick game.

Tony stops struggling; the fear is still there but also a little embarrassment. You put your hand in his head and stroke his hair. At first he winces but then he relaxes.

-So, no more hitting? –He asks dubious

-No. Unless you want to

Tony sighs in relief.

-And you are going to free me?

-Well, I think you should stay a few more minutes so you can think about what you have done. Your comment really hurt.

-I’m sorry –He apologizes defeated –I will stay. I deserved it.

-Good boy –You praise him while you kiss him 

Nat only smiles while you take your time and Loki and Clint are hard rock, practically crying for release but none of you gave them permission to touch themselves so they keep suffering. Then you got an idea.

-Hey Nat –You call her –I think I know how to settle our little competition.

-Really?

-Yeah, we tie those two together and the first to moan lose

-Nice. And where do you plan to tie them?

-I have a wooden horse, What about if we tie them there?

-And then?

-And then we keep stimulating them until one yield.

-Love the idea.

Your subs bring the torture device and Nat and you tie them up so close that their faces are only a couple inches away. You tie their legs together and their wrist in the opposite back of each other so you bring them even closer.

-Prepare yourself for a hell of a ride little hawk –Loki advices Clint

-Don’t call me little Hawk

-If you win maybe I stop

Clint frowns but their little chat is forgotten when they feel the cock cage. Clint makes puppy eyes and Nat musses Clint’s hair to help him to relax. He keeps his sad face.

-Ready whenever you are –You call her 

-Sure

-She is overjoying this –Clint’s comment

-So does (Y/N), but it’s our job, isn’t it?

Clint doesn’t answer, he is trying to split his mind so he feels nothing but is too late, there are too many stimuli. Loki skin is burning and so is his skin wherever they touch. Not to mention all the bruises from the previous shibari contest and Tony’s guilty look. God; who could have guess the man would look so hot with his butt as red as his cheeks? The only comfort is Loki’s fast breathing; he is also in the edge, suffering as much as he is. A twitch between his legs stops his train of thoughts. Fuck, he hates the stupid cage, makes everything more real and makes him feel vulnerable. One thing it’s to be label as personal property and other is to feel it on your body, burning like a brand made with a red-hot iron. 

Clint squirms as he feels your fingers playing with his butt cheeks and finding your way in. They are trained fingers; they are well lubricated and make their way around easily. Soon there are four of them going in and out slowly but at an unstoppable pace. 

-My goodness is so comfortable here –you tease him –I can’t believe how easy is to open you.

Clint keeps his lips shut although you can see the tension in his jaw trying to not to show any emotion. 

-You are a cock slut, that’s why is so easy for you to open. Your butt is crying for a cock right now, I can feel it. –You keep going –Maybe after this game is done I should leave you here for my customers to make use of you. I bet you would love that.

Loki was right; you are making this one hell of a ride. Clint is so desperate for release that you taste your victory already; just a little push and he will be screaming and crying your name out loud. He must feel it too because fat tears are falling from his eyes. You are so mesmerize on the vision that you don’t get time to react when Clint pulls Loki and kiss him making him moan. Is a quiet moan, very low, but everybody heard it. And that means you lost the bet. You are so mad that you thrust your hand inside Clint making him howl like a wild beast.

-I should have go for the loudest cry –You comment frustrated 

-I’m sorry –apologizes Loki panting 

-Don’t’ be. You did your best. That’s all that matters.

You hug him and release him from the cage making him come. When you free Clint he comes as well.

-Thank you –He cries 

You sooth him while freeing him from the ropes and help him to get to the floor.

-Shhh, is ok; you did well, very well.

Clint is slightly shaking and Loki hugs him.

-That was a bold move. –He praises him –I will never call you little Hawk again. 

-You were very brave; both of you. -You kiss them on their forehead –I’m really proud

Usually Clint wouldn’t want to be less than ten miles away from the god but he is so exhausted and drained from what they have experience together that he let him do whatever he wants. And so Loki fills him with tender kisses and loving caress. 

-And me? –Tony is there rubbing his bruises next to Natasha who just free him

-Did you learn your lesson?

Tony nods painfully

-Ok, come here and let me see your bruises

Tony obeys and lies face down on the floor in front of you. You massage him with an ointment while Nat and Loki massage Clint.

-What about you? –ask Nat

-I’m fine –says Loki –I like it more when they still hurt the next day

-Don’t even dream to go like that. - You threaten him - You are not going anyway until I fully attended you 

-Yes mistress

-Actually, according to the bet your new mistress is her.

-Yes mistress

He looks very sad but don’t complain. He just keeps working relentlessly on Clint’s muscles. 

-Are you the owner of the club? –Nat asks you

-Yeah, me and my subs are the ones that keep everything going.

-And Loki helps?

-Quite, Why?

-I was thinking that maybe it would be wrong of me to take away from you such a helper. I mean, as long as he reports to me regularly I don’t see why he couldn’t stay.

Tony wants to protest but she shushes him with a wave of her hand. 

-So, what do you think?

-I have never heard of anybody calling it “report” but I will be really glad to keep him with me. I must confess I’m pretty fond on him.

-Then is settle.

Loki’s face bright like is Christmas morning and can’t stop smiling. He doesn’t care so much if he stays or he goes as he only cares about been with you. 

You decide to ignore his face and tease him a little. 

-Did you hear Loki? She says you can stay. Now, how do you plan to thank her exactly? –You say

-In whatever form my mistress ask me to.

-Good answer. Now come here and prove it.

-As you wish.


End file.
